Many institutions, such as libraries and universities, for example, provide computer workstations for use by patrons, students, or other users. Such computer workstations may be connected in a wide area network (WAN) or local area network (LAN) with a server or host computer which may provide access to the Internet, centrally located files or applications, etc. The computer workstations may also run local applications such as word processors, spread sheets, etc., for the users.
Of course, one difficulty which can arise in such cases is allocating the use of such computers in a fair manner to all users. That is, certain users may not follow usage rules and use the computers longer then they are allowed. This not only keeps other users from having an opportunity to use a workstation, but it also potentially puts support staff in the awkward and confrontational position of asking the user to cease using the computer or even leave the premises. Moreover, having to “police” the computer workstations can detract from the staff's ability to perform other functions.
To address such problems, various computer software programs have been developed to regulate the amount of time users can spend on a computer or workstation. Examples of “time out” software products, which log a user off of a computer after a predetermined session time limit has expired, include Time Limit Manager from Fortres Grand Corp. and Tempo from Hyper Technologies, Inc. Other software products provide even further computer network management capabilities, such as the ability to reserve computer workstation sessions in advance. One such product is PC Cop from Card Meter Systems, Inc.
Another particularly advantageous computer reservation and time out software product is SignUp from Pharos Systems U.S.A., Inc., assignee of the present invention. In particular, SignUp is a system for reserving the use of public access computers. Workstations such as personal computers (PCs) can be reserved either in a queued situation in a walk-in environment or for immediate use by logging onto an idle PC. The use of PCs is monitored by the system and enforced. SignUp can reserve PCs for any user, subject to security restrictions, and allows different methods of reserving PCs. Furthermore, it provides scheduled access times for different groups of networked PCs, and it integrates seamlessly with other Pharos software to provide billing for the computer time used, pages printed, etc.
Despite the significant advancements provided in the area of computer reservation and time management by Pharos Signup, there may be certain occasions when additional functionality may be desirable. For example, most time out and reservation products require a user to be authenticated based upon user account information stored on the host computer or server. As such, when the server goes down, users are prohibited from initiating new user sessions at the workstations, and may perhaps be logged off existing sessions.